Back in time!
by M3l XD
Summary: A girl from London sent back in time. Will she ever return home? How? why was she sent to Italy?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Back in time! I rewrote this chapter making it better but I haven't changed the story line so enjoy**

The soft light breeze tickled across my skin.

The beautiful sun belting down on my face as I was lying in the green cushion like grass that padded my aching back.

I sat slowly so I could pull my glasses out of my school bag. After they were secured to my face I lifted my black school bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Walking home never was a thing I completely enjoyed.

As I walk I hummed my favourite song and shut the rest of my brain off, well at least until I bumped in a man.

Once I had the chance to look up I had the chance to look at his face.

He was handsome, really he didn't look to much older than I was, his dark hair tied behind his head, his beautiful brown eyes and a small scar on his lip just made him look drool worthy.

Stepping back after bumping into him I said sorry to him about twenty times and he just stood saying nothing staring deep into my bright blue eyes through my glasses.

Another man came up to us and looked at the handsome man and said a bunch of words I didn't under which I guessed to be in Italian.

The dark haired man spoke his voice delicate and sweat as it danced out of his mouth.

The handsome man pushed the other away from me and grabbed my hand to pull me away. I shook him off and stepped back into a wall the creeped up behind me.

He reached out to me. "Venire" he spoke in the most calm and gentle Italian accent I had ever heard.

I felt trust towards this man and I took his hand.

I didn't even get a second to register how soft and gentle his hands were till I was getting pulled again.

We ran through the town and towards a building with two doors one of which he ran up too and knocked and walked in pulling me with him.

A man walked into the studio type room and spoke to the other man "ahh Ezio" the man looked at me and spoke in Italian to Ezio some kind of question about me.

Ezio looked at me before he replied shrugging.

"I'm Leonardo may I ask your name" Leonardo said trying to act as polite as possible.

Still frozen from the loss of breath and the fact I was just dragged through a town I didn't even recognise.

I shook my head and replied "I'm M-Melody" Ezio turned realizing my name and kissed my hand with his soft lips and said "buongiorno Melody."

Leonardo spoke next "welcome melody, I'm Leonardo Da Vinci." he bowed slightly at his words.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze" Ezio spoke and I smiled.

"Now melody what are you you wearing?" Leonardo questions whilst pointing at my school uniform

"My school uniform" I stuttered.

Leonardo was silent for a moment till he asked "what school, none around here wear anything like that" "St Borgia the best school in all of England" with that Ezio let go of my hand stepping away and began speaking what I guessed as swears.

He said many things to Leonardo in his little rant. "cazzo so che non avrei dovuto sua portata qui arg lei è con il Borgia che significa che lei è un templar."

Extremely confused and scared by what Ezio was saying I slowly stepped towards the door when Leonardo spoke "Melody are you working with the Borgia" "Borgia?" I asked quizzically "who are the Borgia."

Leonardo turned to speak to Ezio in a way to calm him down. "Vedere lei non sa nemmeno che il Borgia sono"

Turning to me Leonardo asked "where are you from Melody" "London England" I replied.

"Ahh that explains the little knowledge of Italian" he spoke to Ezio to get him to sit down I guess cause Ezio huffed and walked over to the lounge flopping down.

I yawned and Leonardo noticed to cause he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit next to Ezio who had calmed down dramatically in a short amount of time.

Then the last thing I remember was falling asleep in that exact spot.

**~M3l**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I left this story not intending to write more of it however I have no decided to return to it and finish it. My grammar and writing has gotten much better, I think. So enjoy...**

"Melody Melody wake up" someone was shaking me.

I blinked my eyes open multiple times to clear the blurry outline. Leonardo.

"You need to hide Melody" he helped me stand pushed me towards a back room.

"Why do I need to hide" I mumbled doing as he says. "Because you are in danger" he makes it impossible to see me. "What do you mean" I say whispering.

"Hush Melody I will tell you later" he said and walked off.

"APRIRE" someone shouted from the door. "Open up" they shouted again but in english this time. "Where is Ezio Auditore he was spotted near here" I hold my breath.

"I don't know what your talking about I haven't seen the Auditore's I used to paint for Madonna Maria" he said and the man burst in the door looking around.

"If you see any of the Auditore's please report it" the man said and left.

The door clicked shut and I released the breath I had been holding. "Melody you can come out now" Leonardo said and I stumbled out.

"What was that" I ask.

"After you passed out the other day Ezio left he should be leaving Firenze today with his mother and sister he said you are welcome to leave with them" he sat me down on a chair inside the studio.

"I think I would prefer to stay here a while with someone I can at least talk to and understand if that's alright with you" I said and he nodded. "That is fine" he laughed.

"I need to run and gets some supplies would you like to come" he holds a hand and I take it following him.

"Actually I'll just head to the clothes store just a few blocks from here to get you more appropriate clothes then we shall head out" he says and walks out the door before I had any say.

Twenty minutes must have passed before he returned with a woman. "Melody this is Annetta she used to work for the Auditore's she's come to help" Leonardo said and I was pushed into a bedroom.

Annetta constantly spoke to me but I never understood what she said.

After about twenty minutes of groaning and straining I was in a red, yellow and white dress with a corset that strangled me. The dress was very medieval like what I had seen in history books at school. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my school uniform.

Clicking the screen I noticed no signal but I still had full battery and I also had my solar charger case I bought off eBay.

I had a pouch attached under a red ribbon around my waist. I slid the phone into the pouch.

Annetta still let me wear my glasses so I could see properly.

Leonardo smiled when I stepped out.

"Now you look like a normal Firenze girl" he said and opened the door for me to step out into the world.

I finally had the chance to look at my surrounding properly this time. The buildings were smaller than ones in London. People walked the streets and guards stood in groups every now and then.

Leonardo was talking to me as we walked. "Since it is rare here for people to know english I would like to teach you some Italian" he said and I smiled.

"Ok first to say hello to someone in formal context is Buongiorno informal ciao" he said and I nodded.

By the time we had arrived I hard learnt how to say my name is and a few other simple sentences.

Day by day would be similar. I would start with a lesson from Leonardo then I would help him in his studio.

After a while I had learnt my way around Firenze and Leonardo would send me out to gather supplies or delivery stuff.

I kept updating everything on my phone notes on my lessons and a daily diary entry.

It had been about two years since I had been in Firenze and working with Leonardo. No news of Ezio and his family had been heard for a while. Well at least till recently when his Uncle Mario and Ezio had killed Vieri De Pazzi.

**The chapter isn't that long but it does explain some unexplained stuff from the previous chapter. **

**~M3l**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to rush it through to get to the real story just you wait I have an amazing plan for this story...**

"Ezio your still alive" Leonardo said to a guest I didn't realise entered.

"Look at this place the past two years have been kind to you" Ezio said and watched from behind a wall.

"But you're not that same at all are you" Leonardo's words sounded downcast.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me with something" Ezio changed the subject one hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Anything for you my friend" Leonardo replied and Ezio pulled a scroll out.

Leonardo took it from Ezio's hand hand laughed. "Haha you found another one how exciting."

The pair walked over to Leonardo's work desk. Ezio standing over Leonardo watching him.

I stepped away and looked into the mirror in my room.

'Why was I freaking about how looked, Ezio probably doesn't even remember me' I though to myself making sure my dress was clean and my hair was neat.

"Hey Melody" Leonardo shouted and I stepped out. "Si" I replied.

"Would you be able to set some dummies up in the court yard outside" he said and I nodded trying to ignore Ezio's stares.

"Madonna Melody" Ezio said reaching for my hand to kiss it. "Sir Ezio nice to see you again" I said smiling at him.

"You speak italian" he sounded shocked but happy. "Si si Leonardo is a brilliant teacher."

"Come" I said turning to walk outside. I placed dummies in three different location and watched as Ezio practised killing each of them.

"How did I do" he asked stepping up to me. "Brilliantly" I say and he leads me back inside.

"I have done it" Leonardo says when we step inside.

I walk back to my room to let them talk. It wasn't very long till I heard Ezio leaving. "Ciao signora" Ezio says and I reply in a similar fashion.

Leonardo had work for me the rest of the afternoon. Supply runs mostly.

I walked through the streets glancing up at the perfect time to see Ezio running across a roof. He was amazing except I miss seeing his dark brown hair and brown eyes because they are always hidden under that hood of his.

I returned home after finishing the supply runs.

Work returned to normal and I expected not to see Ezio again for a while.

I expected correctly it had already been four days since he left. Sunday morning we were heading for high mass. When people started screaming.

I saw Lorenzo Da Medici being stabbed and Ezio burst out from the crowd protecting him. I was forced back by the rushing crowds. Leonardo dragged me home in a rush.

"We need to stay inside now Melody Firenze is going into a war" he says locking the door.

I heard screaming and chanting outside.

"Libertà" they repeated over and over.

Once the chanting stopped I waited for something to happen.

Nothing.

"Melody have you packed everything for Venezia" Leonardo asked me a few days after the incident. "Si" I said bringing my bag outside. We made our way out of the building and to the entrance of Firenze where a wagon with the rest of Leonardo's belongings waited.

We rode for a while before one of the wheels broke. "Merda" Leonardo said and we both jumped down to look at it.

Leonardo was fixing it and I was taking a photo on my phone. I had taken heaps since if I ever did get to return home I would show ever single one of them to my best friend Kalena.

"Leonardo" I heard a voice and I peaked my head around the side of the wagon.

"Ezio ahh what luck I've ahh run into a bit of trouble" Leonardo said scratching the back of his neck. I took a few steps away from the wagon while they fixed it.

Ezio was laughing then he waved Leonardo to follow. "Come on I'll drive" Ezio said climbing up.

"Come Melody" Leonardo said and helped me inside the wagon. I sat with my phone hanging outside in the sun so it would charge but I had my headphones on and was listening to music while the two men sat outside talking.

The wagon suddenly sped up and Leonardo was climbing inside the wagon. "What's going on" I said gripping the sides of the wagon. "Just stay down some of Borgia's men" he said and started speaking to Ezio again.

"Hold on tight it's going to be a little rough" Ezio shouted and I followed instructions.

I felt heat as we past over patches of fire. Leonardo climbed back outside.

"Go Leonardo they are after me not you two I'll catch up with you later" Ezio jumped off and I watched as he began to fight with the men that were attacking us.

We arrived at the boat and loaded all of our stuff on. "Over here" Leonardo shouted and I walked over just as the three men were arguing about passes.

I watched as Ezio noticed a woman on an island. He brought her over and she argued with the boat man.

I walked away not wanting to show I was some what jealous of how Ezio spoke to Caterina.

I stayed inside the lower section of the boat till we arrived at Venezia. I remembered everywhere around here since this is the only place I had been to in Italy in my time.

"Leonardo I know where the workshop is I'll meet up with you later I want to see something" I said walking off.

I found my way to the building that would once be transformed into the hotel I stayed at. "Clear a space for her" Ezio said and I moved in to see what was going on.

Ezio was holding a girl down to the bed as they pulled a arrow out of her leg.

She was swearing and all other things as they cleared the wound.

The man that was there talked with Ezio for a bit before he spotted me.

"Madonna Melody" he said walking up to me. "Sorry sir Ezio" I said lowering my gaze. "It's ok Melody I was just surprised you're here" he says and steps back.

"Like wise" was my only reply.

"Come I'll introduce you to Antonio" he said and knocked on a door entering. "Antonio this is Melody Leonardo's assistant" he said gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you Signora Melody" he said kissing my hand.

"Can I offer you something biscotti, un cafe" he said and started pouring something into a cup. "Whats cafe" Ezio asked and I tried not to smile.

I took a cup and ignored what they were saying. I drank and tried not to cringe.

"Needs milk" I chocked and everyone laughed.

"You sound as though you have had cafe before" Antonio said. "Where I come from it's Coffee and extremely popular but it has milk in it and sometimes sugar" I laugh placing the cup down.

I stepped back sneaking out of the room when the two started talking seriously. I snuck back to Leonardo's workshop to head to bed.

What an interesting day it has been. I typed onto my phone.

**~M3l**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy **

Ezio told me he was introducing me to Rosa the girl he helped. He insisted I needed female friends.

"Rosa this is Melody" Ezio said and I smiled. "Another prissy princess Ezio why is she here" Rosa says looking pissed.

"Excuse me if you have seen what I have been through if you know what I have given up to just be alive at the moment then you wouldn't think I was a prissy princess" I growled and she took a step back.

"Come I have some clothes that should fit you" she laughed leading me into a room.

I wore a white long sleeve shirt and loose pants. "You guys really need to learn better fashions I mean seriously I look ridiculous" I laugh and Rosa does too.

"What kind of fashions would you wear than Melody" she asks and I think of a way to explain. "It's very difficult to explain just lets say where I lived just over two years ago had much better style" I walk out to find Ezio leaning against a wall.

"You said before you would run and climb like I do some come one lets go climb" Rosa says hobbling away. "You can't climb not like that" I laugh and follow after her.

"Fine you go" she says and Ezio grabs my hand pulling me towards a scaffold.

Ezio let me go and jumped up the scaffold waiting at the top. "Come on" he said and I reached to pull myself up.

I reached the top and he was gone.

"Up here" I glanced up to see a hood and under said hood deep brown eyes watching mine.

I climbed up to meet him. Before I had time to catch my breath he was pulling me across the tops of the buildings. "Slow down Ezio" I said but he didn't listen.

I was dragged all the way over to a clock tower where he let me go and climbed up probably expecting me to follow.

So I did. Why wouldn't I this guy made me feel crazy and well climbing a building seemed like the crazy thing to do at the moment.

Least till I reached the top. Well then my mind went into freak out mode.

"You ok Melody" Ezio asked stepping from the wooden ledge he was sitting on. "Just up a bit high" I mumble taking a breath.

He reaches for my hand and leads me over to the edge. "Have a look" he said and I swapped spots with him on the wooden plank.

"Wow" I said laughing. "Come on I have work to do" Ezio got ready to dive off the edge and I grabbed him to stop him.

"What are you doing" I said and he laughed. "Jumping down there is a wagon full of hay down there come on" he grabs hold of me and dives backwards.

I scream gripping onto him.

Bang. We hit the hay and it slowed us down so we wouldn't die from jumping off a large building. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me.

All my muscles aching and groaning as I climbed off Ezio and out of the wagon. "What the hell" I groan and he laughs.

"At least next time give me a parachute" I mumble hoping he wouldn't hear. "What's a parachute" he replies quizzically.

"Never mind" I gasp still half dead from that fall.

Ezio led me back to where Rosa was waiting and walked off after I was with her.

Day after day I would hang out with Rosa. After about three weeks we had become extremely good friends.

Ezio had attacked Emilio the man who ran Venezia with brute force. Then Carnivale came around and Ezio killed yet another man.

Constantly Ezio kept killing people to kill the man who killed his family.

He left us busy with plans. Years went by and I barely saw Ezio as often as I had when we first moved to Venezia.

I continued to work for Leonardo and I did some extra work with Rosa.

My twenty ninth birthday was just a few days away and I was hoping to see Ezio for it. But he was busy still tracking down Rodrigo Borgia.

He had become so distant from everything. I guess I did to but I became distant to my old life. I stopped with my diary entries and left my phone at home most of the time.

I forgot some of the people back at home, I forgot my life.

I spoke less and less English as years went by.

It was like I had lived in Italy my entire life with how I was living now.

Except I wasn't a typical female I now wore clothing similar to Rosa's except when I was working for Leonardo. I trained hard in climbing and some fighting but I only used it as self-defence.

My eyes improved the less I wore my glasses.

**Ok so I didn't want to go through everything that happened in Venice I really just wanted to hurry it up and get Ezio to leave so I could write the next chapter which I think you all might enjoy.**

**~M3l**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright. Sorry I have been gone for a while. Been very busy with school and such but here you go a new chapter. I'm working on the next one now.**_

**~M3l**

The burn of the cold air stung my throat as I ran across the roof of Venezia.

Leonardo said he found a new assistant and he was leaving Venezia. So I was free to do what ever I wanted.

So I saved up money to travel to Rome.

I had lost track of my time. I had become a part of Italy and of this time.

The sun was setting by the time I arrived in Rome. Walking through the city was different to Venezia.

I felt something touch my hips then my mouth. "What is a pretty girl like you out this late" he started pulling my shirt up and into an alleyway. I bit down on his hand. "LET ME GO" I yelled before his hand returned to my mouth.

He pulled my head back so it was pressed against his chest. The rough fabric of his shirt rubbed against my neck and back as the skin was exposed. I tried to squirm and fight my way out of the mans grip.

"Let her go" each syllable was emphasised in a deep voice as it echoed through the alleyway I was dragged into. "Don't come closer or I will slit her throat" he says and I felt a cold blade touch my neck.

I tried to see who was there but my head was still lifted to face the sky. "You think she will allow you to kill her without a fight, and even with that knowledge you think I will allow you to hurt her without ending you first."

Ezio.

The man pushed on my throat and I stamped on his foot and manage to get the knife off my neck.

I ducked away and Ezio pulled me behind him. The man ran at Ezio but with his hidden blades he knocked the knife out of the mans hands then had him in a similar fashion to how I was held. The blade pressed to his throat. "Melody look away" his voice was deep and cold. Something I have heard a few times.

When he spoke in this tone it meant death.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he sliced the mans throat.

He pushed past me and paused before the exit of the alleyway. "I told you to look away" he growled then ran off.

I tried to follow but another hooded figure came out of no where and stepped in front of me. "Master Ezio wishes to be left alone" she says under the hood. "I don't give a shit what he wants" I duck around her and push her away before running after his disappearing figure.

I lost track of him and stopped looking around. "Why are you following me Melody" his voice caught from behind me. Damn sneaky assassin.

"Because Ezio last I saw you was in Venezia a few years ago and now you don't tell us anything, I thought you died and here you are saving my life" I said turning him to face him. He had his hood covering his eyes. All I could see was the scar on his lip. "It's best I appear dead" he says lowering his body so he was squatting over the edge of the building.

"Now it's best you disappear I'm working" he says and I glance down where he was watching at a group of men walking. I huffed and ran off.

I decided to annoy Ezio.

Changing into an outfit I have only wore once before. I found the perfect group of Courtesans to hide among. We followed a group of guards into a party. The rest of the girls went to work distracting guards from a chest of money to take it while I went further into the party.

I knew who Ezio was after. His eyes were set on the Banker.

I found the large man wearing little clothing and danced my way closer to him. I spotted the hooded figure sneaking round towards the Banker.

I watched as he dove from behind a wall and on top of the large man. His blade digging into his throat. Guards all rushed to the scene and my head pounded as I tried to move forward.

Bright lights flashed before my eyes and I stumbled as I saw a blur of blue and white.

I felt something grab me and I was lifted off the ground. "Melody" it was a mix of many voices. None I could recognise at once.

I couldn't focus my eyes. I could see blue fabric and hands but I could also see the white and silver of the armour Ezio wore bouncing under my body.

"How are you feeling Melody" someone says and I groan. What the hell is happening.

My vision focused more on the blue. I couldn't tell where I was. This place looked different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Evening! Another chapter finished another on the way. Hope you all enjoy. Please review. I love the feedback etc.**

* * *

"She's waking up."

A voice beeped in my ear as I tried to focus on what was happening. I felt something touch my face and my vision began to clear faster. "Ezio" I yell forcing my body to sit up. "Slow down Melody" someone says.

Some female. I looked around and I lay in a white room with blue curtains. Something about this seemed familiar. "Where is Ezio" I call trying to find his hooded figure. "Who is Ezio?"

I turn to face the woman who spoke. Mom?

How?

My heart pounded in my chest. No. Ezio.

I shut my eyes and pray this is just a dream. I have come to love living in Italy. Speaking Italian. I don't remember the last time I spoke English.

"How are you Melody" Mom asks and I try move my hands to cover my ears. "I can't be here" I whisper. Mom tries to grab me but I pull away.

I sit up and she tries to slow me down. Pulling the needle out of my hand I stumble from the bed and over to a cupboard. I grab a pair of jeans and a shirt. I felt my eyes burn as I grabbed the fabric. Walking to the bathroom I changed.

Staring in the mirror I felt younger. But I'm not I'm around thirty five years old. I splashed my face with water and reach for the door handle.

Mom tried to stop me as I walked out. A doctor stood behind her. "Melody" she said and I pushed past her and stopped in front of the doctor. "Can I do some check ups on you then I can get you discharged" he says and I nod.

I sat following instructions before walking out the door. Cars. One thing I never thought I would see again. I stood stunned.

How am I back here.

I ran to a short building and climbed up. Once up higher I sat my legs hanging over the edge. I felt sick. Not physically but in a way that I didn't want to be here. I need to find a way back to Ezio, to Leonardo, to everyone.

"Melody wake up" I hear and I shut my eyes trying to focus on the voice. Ezio.

Time to hunt down Assassin's and see if they can help me. Jumping to a lower level I dive towards a light poll and slide down before running again. There has been news of a big company Abstergo developing new technology that allows someone to access their ancestors memories.

I bought a flight and took a bus till I was outside the large building. Once inside I walked to a reception. "What can I do for you" the woman asks. "I'm curious about these Animus'" I ask and she looked up her hand pressing a button next to the computer.

"Vidic will see you shortly" she says and I nod walking away. An old man strode out of an elevator and towards me. Vidic.

I felt rage towards him. "What can I do for you Miss…?" he paused and waited for me to respond. "Green, Melody Green" I nodded. He gestured towards the elevator.

He started explaining the Animus technology but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. "Melody come on wake up" I hear and I shut my eyes trying to focus. "Why would you like to participate in the Animus" he asks and I look up. "There is someone I want to see and this was the only way I think I can" I said and he looked at me confused.

He led me to a room filled with small glass encased rooms that contained tables. He took me into one of the rooms and I walked up to the metal table. The table curved to fit the human body.

I zoned out again as I felt something touch my face. It was a weird feeling. I could feel a hand touch my face but it was distant and well I guess in my head.

"One of our tech people will begin getting you into the Animus and filling out paper work" Vidic spoke before leaving me alone in the room.

I heard a voice clearer than ever before. "How many are there" it says. A blur of a woman in a white shirt and a man in a hood. His face, the scar. Those eyes. I jumped from where I sat and ran. Following the pair. Following my Ezio.

The ran to an elevator and Ezio pressed some buttons on the wall before the door opened and they disappeared. Ground floor. I'm not going to lose him this time.

I followed a car with Ezio stuffed into the back for a while before they stopped at a warehouse. I followed inside the building but couldn't go any further as they entered a room with two other people inside. Desmond. That was the name of the man I thought as Ezio.

I watched as he climbed into a red chair and shut his eyes. Everyone was working around him as a screen displayed what he saw. Ezio. He is related to Ezio and able to use the Animus to see his life.

I watched as Ezio's family died. Ezio receiving training from Paola and her courtesans. Then. She sent him to see Leonardo.

I see myself bump into him and I must have made a noise because Lucy the girl that brought Desmond here was holding me with a knife to my throat. "Who are you and why are you here?" she spat holding me in place.

"Ezio, Ezio Auditore met me I want to go back to him I'm Melody" I said and she dropped me to the floor. She gestured for me to walk inside the room. I hold myself back from running to Desmond. He looked too much like Ezio and the relation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. ~M3l**


	7. Chapter 7

Good Evening all. So currently I'm procrastinating making fake flowers for an art project but still. Here is another chapter. Pre warning you are going to hate me for how I end this chapter. You're welcome.

* * *

"Melody."

The voice was deep and worried. Ezio? Desmond? No he is asleep in the Animus.

I stood frozen in the middle of the room. Lucy sat me down and was watching as Ezio fought, trained, killed then saved my life and Leonardo's on our way to board a boat to Venezia.

The screen faded and Desmond woke. Everyone ignored me and spoke. When they finished discussing the side effects of the Animus Desmond noticed me sitting watching him.

"Melody?" he whispered and I smiled. "Bet you didn't expect that one" I said and he walked over to me. "I don't understand, how are you here and there" he asks and I shrug. "It's a mystery to me. I just want to get back" I said and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

Desmond followed Lucy out the door she left and I slowly followed.

Desmond was quick as he climbed ladders, boxes and armed the security system. They spoke of some Subject 16. I just climbed to the roof of the building and watched like an eagle or an owl.

Desmond noticed me perched on a beam and glanced at me for a moment before jumping down and joining Lucy on the ground.

"Has she changed?" a female voice whispers and I focus on each word. "Nothing sir, no change." Italian. Thank god. "Sir wait" the voice says and I try and go to it. "She's stirring" she says. I feel my vision struggle to focus.

Shaking my head I try to clear the blur of the modern world. But it fades the Italian. No Ezio.

I walked back to the room where everyone was and found Desmond fast asleep. Rebecca sat at her computer next to the animus. "Is it possible I try get back to Ezio through the animus" I asked and her reply was a relief. I lay down and she hooked everything up.

My vision changed and I could see Ezio. It was blurred but I could see him. He stood over me watching me. "Melody this link is odd normally the Animus connects with ancestors but for you its connecting to yourself and its not resisting in anyway you have absolute synchronisation you can control yourself as if you were there" Rebecca says into the Animus. It's like a weird echo in my mind.

I looked up at Ezio. "Ciao" I say. My throat was all husky and weak. "What the hell happened to you and what the hell were you thinking" he says walking away.

"Sorry I don't know but I need you to do something for me Ezio, when you find the apple control it to bring me back I can't stay like this long but I want to be with you Ezio please bring me back" I said and he nodded his hood wrapped around his neck.

This was one occasion he had his hood down.

I watched him as he tried to help me up and feed me and care for me. "I'll see you when you find the Apple Ezio" I said and shut my eyes to exit the animus.

Waking I sat from the chair slowly. "I guess that's all I can do for now" I said and stood walking out the room. "That girl is weird" I hear Shaun try and whisper. "I can hear you, I also think you're not doing you job correctly as a historian because you didn't notice the existence of a Modern girl in Ancient society" I said walking away.

I sat on a large stack of crates and just waited.

I only went back to the room to gain food and then I would return to where I was.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months before I felt my connection with Ezio get stronger.

"Please wake up Melody" he calls to me. The Italian accent a sound I have missed.

I collapsed and opened my eyes to see Ezio asleep beside me. "Ezio" I called and he looked up. "Thank god Melody I thought I would lose you. Leonardo said you have lost to much weight from not eating" he says and I smiled.

Few hours past as Ezio made me slowly eat and gain my strength. I just smiled at him and obeyed him. He looked tired and had a few cuts and bruises on his face. "What happened Ezio" I ask and he sighs. "Nothing just my job I got the apple killed the may I have been wanting to end for years and hid the apple after I used it on you" he says and I give him a sympathetic smile.

I have returned to the era I want to be in and I'm beyond happy to be with Ezio.

Days past as I regained my lost strength.

Ezio had no important work to do. All he did was train new Assassins and stayed with me. He had plans of leaving for Masyaf to find a library and finish his fathers work. But he is going to wait a few years first.

I trained and was initiated as an Assassin.

Ezio's attitude towards me had changed. He became worried about me. Asking if I was ok all the time. I trained with Ezio. Which was different in some aspect to the others.

One day he was teaching me how to counter attack. It was getting late and everyone else had left the training arena. Ezio kept knocking me over and pinning me in an impossible to move position. Before he would stand and help me up.

After about ten times of being knocked down I got ahold of his wrist as he attacked and pulled him towards me. My body twisted and his arm wrapped around his back and he stumbled to his knees. His arm slipped from my grip and he flung his body to the side. One of his legs knocking into mine causing me to fall onto his chest.

He rolled us over and gave me an evil laugh as he held me to the ground. "Cruel Ezio, just cruel" I said trying to crawl out from under him. He lowered himself closer to me his mouth and head only inches from mine. He was going to kiss me.

* * *

Anyway. That just happened. Next chapter should be in the next couple days. Ciao. ~M3l


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Afternoon. So I wrote another chapter. Still procrastinating homework and art project. Which is due in 2 days. But anyway enjoy another chapter. **

* * *

Ezio was going to kiss me. I could feel his breath on my face as his moved closer. He was going to kiss me.

Was. I think. I don't know. He abruptly pulled back and helped me up before storming off calling training to an end.

I just stood dumfounded as I watched the tall now hooded man storm out of the training arena and towards the direction of his office.

I wanted Ezio to kiss me. I have for a long time. Although until now I wouldn't have admitted it.

Once my body allowed me to move I tried to run after him before a wave of pain rushed over me. Collapsing forward everything blurred. "No no no" I repeated over and over trying to focus. "EZIO" I screamed before my vision turned to a cliff. Snow coated the mountain and the large stone building that hid symbols of Assassins.

I could hear the clanging of swords and other weapons. Running I glanced over a cliff to find an assassin wearing dark clothes that blend in with his current surroundings fighting with a large group of guards or I think templars.

He was magnificent beating all of them by just using their own weapons against them. He froze and his hidden blades extended before the fight began again.

Something distracted him before he was knocked to the ground. I would help a fellow assassin but it would probably lead to my death. What the hell.

Jumping from my perched landed blades extended into the necks of two templars. Jumping from their backs I attack a few more and follow what Ezio had taught me before reaching the centre where the assassin lay unconscious. The bearded man held a gap in his beard where a scar hid.

Ezio?

Getting hit on the back of the head I fell over Ezio before my world went black.

Well for a short while anyway. I woke face down on the stone floor beside Ezio.

Templars came and lifted us off the ground. Ezio woke and looked at ground that dragged under us.

Once at our execution Ezio shook the guards off him and walked freely out onto the ledge. I was walked up to be waiting for my turn.

I knew Ezio wouldn't go without a fight as the leader put the rope around his neck. Ezio stood waiting for a moment before attacking. His eyes met mine for a split second before he used the rope to wrap around the leaders neck before he dived of the ledge.

Panic flooded my body and I shook free of the guards before running back in the direction we came.

I knew where our weapons were and ran till I reached the keep. I saw Ezio's gear still waiting and I stood waiting for him to show. He walked in and froze as he looked at me.

"Melody?" he asked and I smiled. He didn't say anything else just shook his head like I wasn't real. "Ezio" I said and he glanced up at me. "Why do you act as though I'm not here" I ask and his eyes grow. "You died I watched as your body died you're just a ghost my mind going mad from loosing you" he says in English and turns away.

Ezio learnt English.

"I'm not a ghost I'm real trust me my head hurts from trying to save your ass before" I laughed and he left.

I guess he won't ever see its really me.

For the next few months while Ezio fought I stayed hidden watching him.

He got close to a Italian girl named Sofia. Once he finished his business in collecting all the keys for the Library he left for Masyaf. Once there he entered the library. I followed in a few minutes later.

Ezio stood where an apple of Eden lay. He spoke to Desmond and I watched as the room glowed and a ghost of Desmond stood in front of Ezio.

The pair spoke and Ezio explained all he knew to Desmond. The glow of the Apple called to me.

"Eden" something whispers. I spin to face a ghost like figure. I feel faint as the glow fades.

* * *

**Done. See you in the next couple days. ~M3l**


End file.
